<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Will you let me go in peace? by ddaybluedevil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268063">Will you let me go in peace?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddaybluedevil/pseuds/ddaybluedevil'>ddaybluedevil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Because the Night [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, whumpy-ish?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:21:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddaybluedevil/pseuds/ddaybluedevil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She called to me but I had gone/ I left her standing in the dawn/ Lightly, slowly I took my pace/ As I surrendered our love’s race/ Her crying cuts my soul to spreads/ But I cannot love her if she’s dead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Desdemona/Male Sole Suvivor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Because the Night [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Will you let me go in peace?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Joe! Joe! Whisper, w-where are you?” Desdemona called out as the dawn begin to rise as she ran through the HQ.</p><p>He was gone, he had left her in the dawn.</p><p>Another day.</p><p>Another night. </p><p>A light in the dark, no more.</p><p>Joe knew, as he hopped to the vertibird and felt her cries were tearing him apart. Their last night together, he had surrendered their race of love.</p><p>He understood what Haylen meant, you cannot love someone if their dead. Sometimes you had to take the shot.</p><p>Danse.</p><p>He had surrendered the race in order to keep her safe.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” He whispered as he held his finger over the button and hesitated. The minigun ripped into the agents at the front.</p><p>For a second, her crying he could hear it and his soul is ripped and the veil was torn from his face. He could not love her if she were dead. He could not love her if. He could not love her.</p><p>“Joe, please be down here.” She screamed and sobbed as she ran out in her bare feet, bloodying the soles of her feet. The silence answered back, not after all of this and after everything. Bodies lay in the street, the queen in crimson glory. </p><p>“Desdemona, get back in here.” Carrington yelled as he pulled the mad woman and before either could move.</p><p>The ground shook and the sound of vertibirds in the distance terrified her. The Brotherhood was coming, and Joseph made his decision. “Brotherhood! Desdemona, get back-</p><p>“I surrender.” She said bitterly as she knelt, and the Knights cuffed her.</p><p>“I cannot love her if she’s dead Maxson.</p><p>“I understand, Paladin. I just hope she understands why-</p><p>“Don’t-be my dad. Please, just do-do not-please.” Desdemona watched as Carrington was dragged away by medical officers and Desdemona was brought to the men of steel, he looked so distraught.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry. I can’t love you if you are dead and that’s exactly what is going to happen if you attacked the Institute.”</p><p>“Why do you decide? I would rather die than submit</p><p>“No, you get to live and one day you may forgive me. I understand why you won’t Dizzy and I’m sorry, my time is here I gotta go.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>woo-based off a haiku ask on Tumblr and I try to keep any fic from there on her as well. In the event that the hell hole we know and love ever dies, my fics get to stay up. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>